1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manifold controls. More particularly, the invention relates to a manifold control assembly using valves to precisely control the fluid pressure of the fluid sent through the manifold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manifolds have valves and other equipment mounted thereto which are used to control and move a plurality of parts or elements of a machine or apparatus. Fluid, such as compressed air, is gathered at a set pressure and sent through an inner channel in the manifold to various valve inlet ports where the compressed air can supply the mounted valves and equipment. Valves at each valve inlet port determine through which of the valve inlet ports the compressed air is to pass.
A mechanical regulator is typically used to regulate the pressure of the supplied compressed air as it is sent through the manifold. An example of a regulator in combination with a manifold is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,215 issued to Gonner on Mar. 4, 1980. The pressure regulator is connected between the inlet port and the manifold.
Two problems associated with using a mechanical regulator are both its size and its cost. A mechanical regulator requires a relatively large space to be precise. This proportional relationship places demands on space which is generally a commodity in the industrial settings. The precision mechanical regulator is also an expensive piece of equipment requiring additional assembly cost to the valve manifold.